This Research Education Program is designed to provide teaching in the science of investigation, in addition to protected time, structure, resources, mentoring, and research skills training to diverse and outstanding neurology residents who will become the next generation of leaders in clinical neuroscience research. Some unique aspects of our programs are (1) that we are able to provide nine months of 80% protected time for research education and research participation during residency; and (2) that we pair each participant with both a Senior Mentor and a Junior Mentor who are closely engaged in the participant?s research and training. We have added new mechanisms to increase the success of K awards submitted by the trainees supported by this program. The Hopkins environment is highly collaborative across disciplines and provides superb research education resources, through the Clinical and Translational Science Award, the Bloomberg School of Public Health, The Brain Sciences Institute, Neuro-ICE (Institute of Cellular Engineering), the Kirby Functional Imaging Center, The Mind Brain Institute, and many other interdisciplinary programs. This program is also designed to develop a diverse group of talented and inspirational mentors who will continue to serve role models and effective coaches, enabling residents and fellows to become independent clinician scientists with a passion for discovery in the mechanisms of neurological disease, improving diagnosis and treatment of neurological disease, and facilitating recovery of neurological function. We accomplish this aim through mentoring of Junior Mentors by Senior Mentors, with constructive feedback and evaluations, as well as structured ?mentoring the mentor? programs and mentoring workshops. To date this grant has supported 22 exceptional residents, who all remain actively engaged in research. Of the 15 who have completed the program, 14 (93%) have obtained funding for at least 50% effort for at least two years and all have obtained academic faculty positions. Furthermore, 9/15 (60%) have applied for K awards or equivalent, 4 of which have been funded and others are pending. The program has also been exceptionally successful in recruiting trainees and Junior Mentors who are women and/or from minorities traditionally under-represented in science. We have also been very successful in facilitating the development of female and minority junior mentors into Professors who are now Senior Mentors with their own highly productive research programs.